The Misadventures of Maeve
by SAERider
Summary: Short stories of my mage Inquisitor Maeven Trevelyan and friends. Mostly to get it out of my system. Now M...
1. Make 'em run

_Maker_, that woman was driving him crazy, her friends too. Cullen groaned into his desk as he recalled this morning's escapade.

OooO

She was late to the morning meeting in the war room, and no one had seen hide nor hair of her all morning. Very odd considering the Inquisitor was typically up before the rest of the Keep. Leilana and Josephine had sent him up to her quarters while they checked the rest of the Keep. Dorian and Varric had tagged along. Dorian because she had missed their morning sparring session, and Varric because "who knows maybe a good story will crop up."

"Inquisitor!" Cullen called as he banged on her door. There was a chance she was just deep in thought and lost track of time, or possibly very deep in a book. When not out on extended excursions from Skyhold, she did frequently indulge in squirreling herself away. The three men listened keenly for any sound. Just as Cullen reached for the door handle, muffled mutters were heard from behind the door.

"-loody darkspawn hoard camped outside." Maeve wrenched open the door looking extremely irritable.

"Andraste's tits!" Cullen exclaimed and whirled around in embarrassment.

"I think you mean 'Herald of Andraste's' tit's." Dorian remarked dryly.

Cullen articulated a strangled sound at Dorian before fleeing down the stairs.

"Well your Inquisitorialness," Varric chuckled at the very bleary and confused Inquisitor, "I have to say, you do know how to make 'em run from you."


	2. Lost in the Dark

Cullen woke covered in sweat, the dread of Kinloch hold gripped him. He felt the dark pull of demons filtering through from the fade. He hastily threw on some armor and grabbed his sword. Rushing out of his tower, he felt the pull by the stables. He came to a halt by the Templars Maeven had recruited. For there she was, her back to him, in the middle of the courtyard facing a demon of desire. With its twisted smirk it raised its hand and gently gestured for Maeven to approach. Maeven did nothing. Cullen moved around to see her face, it was grim and stony. Her mouth moved, and he caught fragments of the Chant of Light. A glint by her hands made him look at them, a gold piece on a chain dangled from her fingertips. The medallion she always wore, he realized. Cullen looked around the gathering crowd, her parents were there, looking grim and frightened. The demon laughed and his attention returned to it.

"Praying to the Maker? He hears you not. _I,_ however, have. And I have come to give you what your heart _desires _most." It purred and with a flick of its wrist the mark on Maeven's palm flickered to life. "I see your deepest desire. All that I can bring, all that I can give you."

"Empty words demon." Maeven said evenly. "I have seen nothing."

"Because I have not shown you yet." The demon countered brightly. "See." She whispered seductively as a rift opened. But not a normal rift, as a voice filtered through.

"Maevi, Maevi! Tell me another story." The rift was now like a window, looking into the bedroom of a little boy.

A gasp from her mother, while her father darkened with rage. Her brother Lucan had moved to their side, his sword drawn and ready. Cullen stared at the Knight Captain of Ostwick. She was helmeted and he could not make out her features, but he saw her signal. _Be ready, be wary, but do not strike._

Maeven had gone very still. Her voice echoed out of the fade, joyful and bright. "Alright, Davy. But only one." Young Maeven flopped on the bed on top of the boy, who laughingly pushed her off the bed entirely. There was a yelp as she tumbled off.

"One with Templars in it." The boy said looking excitedly over the edge of his bed.

"Templars again? You should just ask Ser Ruth and Ser Sagen." Maeven's head popped up and she folded her arms on the bed.

"I do, but they don't do the funny voices you do."

She gave a snort, resting her head on her arms. "No, the Order would probably come smashing down if Templars ever used funny voices for themselves."

"Then you can't tell them to do it! I'd never get to be a Templar if that happened." The boy said urgently.

"You want to be a Templar? But Lucan and Trig are already Templars." Maeven pouted.

"Yes, but I'm going to be Knight-Commander." The boy sat up proudly.

"Knight-Commander?" Maeven asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, and you can be the Grand-Enchanter!" He said excitedly.

"Grand-En … Davy, I'd be lucky to become Senior-Enchanter." She laughed.

"That's okay, I still want to be Knight-Commander, that way I can keep you safe." The boy said seriously.

"Oh Davy." Maeven flung her arms around the boy and hugged him tight. The boy yawned abruptly and Maeven got into bed with him, tucking him close to her side. A Templar slipped into the room, but the two were oblivious as Maeven began her story.

The scene faded out and the demon looked expectantly at Maeven.

"You conjured up a well treasured and beloved memory. Well done." She said sarcastically. "Just because I think of it often does not mean it is my heart's desire. Dig deeper, demon, if you _desire _to use me as your permanent entry into this world."

"Maker, what is she doing. Why aren't the Templars doing anything?" People muttered looking around at the unmoving Templars.

"Trust the Inquisitor." Cassandra said stoically.

The desire demon's face flickered briefly to show its displeasure, but quickly pasted on that fake innocent smile and tried again. This time the scene was radically different. The very air felt wrong. The bedroom was oppressively dark, the whole family was gathered. Everyone looked grave and exhausted. The brothers knelt a distance away, heads bowed in prayer. Their parents were further back by the fire, holding each other, a look of sorrowful resignation on their faces. Maeven's head laid on the bed beside a small pale hand that she clutched gently, but desperately. The only sound that filled the room was the crackle of the fire, and the shallow breath of the dying boy.

"Please Maker," Maeven's voice filled the courtyard. Though her image did not speak. "Please, not yet. Don't take him now. I will do anything you ask, anything you wish. But please don't take him."

The boy stirred. "Maevi?" He asked softly.

"I'm here, Davy. I'm here." She told him tearfully.

He looked at her with glazed eyes. He didn't have long. He jerkily reached under his pillow and drew out a gold medallion. The boy pressed it into her hands. "I don't think I'll become Knight-Commander." He told her sadly.

"You can be anything you want, Davy." Her voice cracked.

The boy only smiled, "No Abomi-Maevi. Promise?" He whispered.

She choked a broken laugh. "No Abomi-Maevi. I promise." She promised brokenly, pressing a kiss to his hand.

The boy smiled and closed his eyes.

Maeven snapped her wrist and the rift closed abruptly. The desire demon looked at her, eyes wide and terrified.

"It seems demon, you made a grave miscalculation." Maeve said looking sad and tired. "There is nothing you can offer me that will tempt me to stray from my word."

Cullen suddenly knew why the air felt wrong, it was filled with magic. Maeven's magic. An arc of lightning shot out from her and towards the demon. With a scream it crumbled to ash.

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter." She said calmly to the ash. Turning to the Knight-Commander she continued. "Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just." She nodded to the Knight-Commander. One of the Templars moved to clear the ash, and stumbled back as sparks flew off his armor.

"Apologies, I need to be alone right now." She told everyone and no-one in particular, before leaving the area. The people parted before her like waves upon rocks.


	3. Lioness of Skyhold

Lately when they made love, Maeven seemed to be holding back, restraining herself from something. She would open her mouth, then shut it, turning a rather fetching shade of pink. She was shy in bed he knew, and it took him multiple inquiries to find out what exactly she wanted.

He finally reassured her that whatever it was, he was willing to give it a try. She eyed him nervously before pulling him into a kiss. It progressed normally enough, until she bit him. Hard. He pulled back in surprise. She looked at him worried, and he gently stroked her face.

"Is that what you want to try?" His voice deepening with desire. She flushed darker and nodded. Cullen didn't like the idea of doing such a thing to her, but the idea of her doing such a thing to him was… intriguing.

OooO

The next morning over breakfast, Cullen ignored the looks people were giving him. Honestly, he didn't care if the whole keep knew about them - which they probably did. He was just too damn happy. He sat by Blackwall and Dorian, and the three ate in peace.

"Cor, I wouldn't have pegged her for a biter. 'specially one this vicious." Sera remarked poking him in the neck.

Cullen reached behind to feel the bite, and hissed when he pressed into the tender flesh. The door to her quarters opened and Sera skipped to her seat and sat down. Maeven walked out looking gorgeous. She wore a square-necked burgundy gown, with flared sleeves, trimmed in gold. His colors, he thought with pride. Her wonderfully thick dark hair was done up to fall carelessly over her shoulders. Her golden eyes fell on him, and she smiled a predatory smirk. She approached the table with the grace of a cat, hips swaying gently. She rounded the table and approached his chair, keeping her eyes on him. He shivered when she stood behind him and ran her hands down his shoulders, and onto his chest. She nibbled his ear before pressing kisses down his neck, pulling back when he flinched. She looked at her handiwork, a satisfied smirk on her face as she traced the curved impressions of her teeth on his neck. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"I like it," She purred. "Now everyone knows, _you're mine_." She slipped away then, sauntering to the war room. As she neared the door, she raised her arms, stretching upwards and lingering there, letting him see the long column of her body. From how the material of the dress stretched across her back, down her body, tapering at her waist before flaring out at her hips. She didn't look back as she disappeared behind the door, leaving a hall full of stunned onlookers.

"Curly, what have you done." Varric asked.

"I'd say the Lion of Skyhold has gotten himself a Lioness." Dorian laughed delightedly.


	4. Statues

The two Orlesian statues had been delivered, a pair that told a story apparently. It had been a nightmare getting them into the Great Hall, but Cullen and his men had managed. Hopefully Maeven would like them where they had been placed. He sighed and headed back to his tower, going over the day's goals. Several hours of uninterrupted work later, his stomach growled loudly and he looked out the window to see the sky awash in sunset pinks and orange. He briefly contemplated finishing off several more reports before heading to the hall for dinner. A sharp pang from his stomach quickly changed his mind, and he hurriedly arranged his work for later before heading out with a nod to an incoming messenger. Solas' atrium was quiet, the elf nowhere to be seen, and Cullen took a few moments to admire the latest painting on the wall. Celene was a great towering figure in blue. It was quite beautiful. He entered into the Great Hall and saw Maeven by the male statue, Dorian and Varric at her side. She was studying the statues, a deep thoughtful look on her face. He headed over to check on things. Just in case.

OooO

"Is this anatomically correct?" Maeven asked at last, gesturing at the male statue. Dorian had insisted she take a look at them as soon as they had walked into the Great Hall.

"Quite, it's rather nicely done too, for an Orlesian carving." Dorian remarked.

"So, that's a normal size for a guy?" She pointed, looking intently at Dorian, trying to see if he was attempting to tease her. "Because I think I would have trouble walking around with that thing between my legs."

Dorian stared at her before making the strangest noise, while his shoulders began to shake.

Maeven blinked in confusion at her friend. Turning to Varric for his opinion she frowned to see the dwarf nearly doubled over, shaking quite violently as well. Dorian evidently couldn't hold it back any longer and started laughing.

"What in Thedas has gotten into the two of you?" She asked irritably. Looking up, she sees Cullen heading over and smiles; he looks good.

OooO

She's smiling at him as he approaches, it's a beautiful thing, her smile ."Commander." She greets. How she manages to transition so smoothly between his title and his name when in public and in private, is something he frequently wonders about. He gives her two convulsing companions a curious look before turning his attention to her. She's frowning again at the two.

"I really don't know why they're laughing." She tells him. "Perhaps you can help?"

"As much as I am able." He replies, wondering what her request will be.

"I'm wondering if it is truly possible for a man to be as well endowed as he." She points to the male statue.

Cullen blinks, and wonders if it is possible to answer her question without actually looking. She's looking at him expectantly and he is forced to turn his gaze, following the line of her arm. He swallows, but before he can get a good look, she continues.

"Because I think I would find it very difficult to walk with something of that size between my legs. I told Dorian and Varric and they haven't stopped laughing yet."

Cullen's vision blurs and he feels a flush come up his neck. "I...I...er…" His mind wanders to places it probably shouldn't, and suddenly he can't remember her question.

Meanwhile, Varric has gotten some semblance of control over himself, and spots the Trevelyan brothers entering the Great Hall.

"Broadsword, Snickers." He calls out to them and gestures them over. The two make their way forward, both looking at Cullen curiously. Maeven follows their gaze and steps towards him anxiously.

"Cullen, are you all right? You're really red." She reaches out and touches his face, cupping it in her hands.

"I have to go." He blurts, and rushes off.

Maeven blinks in surprise and watches him with concern before turning to her brothers. They are currently staring at the female statue, as naked as her male counterpart. Trig looks mortified, Lucan looks disgusted.

"It's a bit…." Trig trails off.

"Garish? Obscene? Gaudy?" Lucan supplies.

"All of the above?" Trig says weakly.

Dorian, who had retreated to a nearby chair to laugh himself out, suddenly calls out. "Ask them about the statue."

Trig and Lucan look at her, she shoots Dorian an annoyed look. "I asked them if most guys looked like that." She points once again at the male statue. "And he," she points at Dorian, "and Varric, start laughing their heads off." The two men look at the statue with raised eyebrows.

"You have to say it like you did to us!" Varric insists.

"Why?" Maeven practically stomps, frustrated with her two favorite friends.

"Just do it, Trevely." Varric smiles.

Maeven gives an exasperated sigh. "I said, and I quote 'I think it would be incredibly hard to walk around with that, hanging between my legs.'"

There's a pause while her brothers digest that.

"Maker's breath Maeven!" Trig exclaims. "Please tell me you don't say that sort of things to random people you meet."

"Why, by Andraste's blessed mabari, would I talk about naked Orlesian statues to random people?" Maeven sniped back to her brother.

"Actually, I think she has a point. It would be rather hard to walk around with that." Lucan said looking seriously at the statue. "Although," he says thoughtfully, "I guess that's why they're both naked."

"I guess we know who she takes after." Varric murmurs to Dorian.

AN: I will probably come back and edit this one.

But enjoy for now :)


	5. Worried

Cullen often forgets she's a warrior, despite being a mage, she was trained for several years as an archer. Still he forgets that, especially when she's busy peering into a clear glass jar, glaring at the last slice of pickle for getting stuck to the bottom of the jar. The worry only worsens when she hands the jar over to her brother Lucan, who promptly does the same. Cassandra sends him a worried look. This is when Juno, sister to the slightly daft Trevelyan duo, grabs the jar and jabs a fork into the pickle thus freeing it. She hands the liberated pickle and empty jar back to her siblings who look indignantly at her.

"You've put holes in it!" They cry.

"Andraste's tits. It doesn't change the taste." Juno snaps back at their childishness.

"No, but it'll feel funny now." They grumble.

"Which means you will be compelled to chew it up instead of sucking on it for an hour." Juno replies with satisfaction.

"Meanie." They stick their tongues out at her. Juno shrugs and leaves the room. The two stare at the speared pickle for a few more moments.

"You know." Maeven says to her brother. "I think there's another jar somewhere in the kitchen. Shall we go look?"

"Yes." Her brother agrees and the two hand the jar and forked pickle to a bewildered servant before making their way towards the kitchens.

"Y'know they really weird." Sera observes, thoughtfully crunching on her salad.


	6. Lazy Afternoons

Lazy afternoons were wonderful, wrapped in his arms, warm and safe. Maeven opened her eyes to the light shining into the room. She blinked and turned away, into him. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Sweet, strong, and musky. She smiled and happily nuzzled into his chest. Cullen stirred slightly at the movement and she peeked up at his face. He looked younger when he slept, more at peace. He was also terrible at hiding his expressions when he woke. She saw the small smile play over his lips, felt his hands move over her body, and slipping down to cup her bottom. He squeezed and she yelped, arching into him. She pouted up at him only to find him grinning down at her. Her eyes widened as his grin turned wickedly evil.

"No." She warned, poking him in the chest. Futilely trying to keep the smile from forming on her lips, the familiar tingle of excited fear filling her chest. She wriggled, attempting to squirm out of his grasp.

"Oh yes." He rumbled in his sleep roughened voice. He dug his fingers into her sides.

She squealed and arched, trying in vain to remove those torturous arms. She gave up and reached out, searching as best she could, to find his ticklish spots. Their laughter filled the room, as he tried to keep her from flailing away, and she from getting further entangled in the sheets and him. They twisted and vied for dominance when at last, breathless, he flipped them so she lay on him. In her breathless haze, the memory of being pinned beneath a dead soldier came to mind. She felt her chest constrict with fear before the feeling of his warm hands on the small of her back brought her to the present.

She smiled, resting her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Feeling his hands gently caress her, slipping beneath her shirt. He gently rubbed over the now sore places of her body. She sighed, somehow melting further into him. He laughed softly, a deep pleased rumble, and she purred happily. She was almost asleep when his hands began moving to other more intimate places. She hummed drowsily, heat pooling in her belly. She opened her eyes to look at him. _Well, two could play at that game._

OooO

Cullen groaned, hands pausing on her waist, her golden eyes were blown wide, desire written all over her face. Maeven snaked her hands up his ribs, feeling each and every muscle beneath his bare skin. They slipped over his shoulders to rest on the bed beside his head, her legs slid off his to rest beside. Her knees by his thighs, straddling him. He watched enraptured as she twisted her body over him, side to side in a languid stretch. She was enthralling, intoxicating, bewitching. Pulling him deeper with every move. She arched her body like a stretching cat, her belly brushing his as her shirt slid up her body. Her breasts pressed against his stomach, her chin practically resting against his chest. That beautiful lush mouth curved into a wicked, opened mouthed smile. Sharp, pearly white teeth against soft pink lips. The tip of her tongue slipped out to slide over her bottom lip. Behind her head, her bare bottom rose in the air, swaying ever so slightly. She sat up resting over his hardening length, and he groaned as the warmth of her core seeped through his cotton pants. His hands fell to his sides as she ran her hands down her body, crossing them in front of her slim stomach, pulling at her shirt. Bunching it until the hem reached her fingertips, she pulled it up, over, and off. Tossing the shirt away she brought her hands to her belly, caressing and stroking upward she reached her breasts, playing with the tight peaks of her nipples. He fisted his hands in the sheets as she tortured him some more, sweeping her thick dark hair over a shoulder, pulling her arms back behind her where she entwined them to the fingers. Stretching back to let her breasts bounce enticingly, tempting him with that wicked smile. He growled, his control wore thin, but he was determined to let her lead. She laughed, pulling herself forwards, her hands once again resting beside his head. Her bare body over his, she shifted forwards until her breasts hung over his face.

"Please." Cullen whispered, desperate for anything she would give.

She lowered herself and he latched onto a nipple. His hands grasping at her body, leaving burning trails wherever they touched.

Maeven moaned at the feel of his mouth on her. Whimpered as every unyielding rasp of his tongue sent bolts of electricity down to the deepest part of her. Her arms shook when one of his hands found and attended to her other breast. She finally buckled onto him with a cry as his other hand slipped into her wet core, teasing her. Cullen flipped them, tearing himself away from his pleasure to look at her questioningly. She nodded shakily and he quickly divested himself of his pants and smalls. His throbbing member free, he fought the urge to slam into her. He grabbed her hips, flipping one of her legs over his thigh, he paused once more to look at her.

"Get on with it." Maeven growled, frustratedly wriggling her hips, seeking some kind of friction.

He nodded , not trusting his voice, and slowly inched into her. Groaning as she whimpered; Soon, he was fully sheathed within her and he forced himself to stop, to give her time to adjust.

"Cullen." She whined, bucking her hips.

"Say it." Cullen growled. "Say what you want. Tell me."

She whined again and tried to move, but he gripped her hips harder.

"Tell me." He said in that voice he knew she loved. He was rewarded by a small whimper, and a flush that crawled up her body. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to glare at him.

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford, I want you to fuck me!"

There was a profound silence, before Cullen gave a primal snarl and pulled her up for a deep, searing kiss. Laying her down again, he wrapped her legs around his waist and reached for the headboard. Pulling back he slammed into her, watching her face from above as she screamed his name. Her whispered name fell off his tongue like a prayer, and it wasn't long before he felt his climax approach. He reached a hand down between them to touch that bundle of nerves sure to set her off. She arched up into him, wrapping her arms around him, clawing soundlessly at his back as she came. He roared, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, spilling himself into her. A sudden jerk from her brought him down on top of her, and for a fearful moment he thought she would panic. Instead she held him close, turning her head to press him against her. He rolled them over, and she languidly raised her head to pepper kisses on his collarbone.

Cullen pulled her up for a gentle kiss. She smiled against his lips as they broke apart.

"We need more afternoons off." Maeven said, as she traced her fingers over his body.

Cullen hummed in agreement as he dozed off.

Maeven smiled and decided to speak to Josephine and Leliana about it.

My friend made me do it.

Not that I regret much. :D


	7. Don't Let Go

Maeven idly traced the mouth of her mug, still half full of whatever alcohol Varric had handed to her. Her mouth curved in a happy smile, it had snowed heavily the night before and she had walked into the tavern grinning like a fool. Bull had raised his eyebrows in surprise and she'd blushed, unable to stop her stupid mouth. Instead she sat down at a table and watched as people entered, seeking warmth and company. Varric tromped in and upon seeing her, promptly grabbed two mugs from the barman and sat down at her table. Whereupon he had engaged her attention, and everyone elses, by telling the most outrageous tales of his time with the Champion of Kirkwall. Her companions had slowly trickled into the tavern over the slow morning, and more tables had been added for all to sit at. Even Leliana and Josephine had shown up for a while, leaving with rosy cheeks and breathless laughter. In fact everyone had stopped by, except Cullen. So lost in her thoughts, Maeven didn't realize her companions had fallen into silence. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cole's soft voice.

"Tomorrow she leaves. The way must be clear, what can I do? Maker, keep her safe. How long will she be gone? So tired, no, focus. Reports, where are reports of the mountain passes? Which paths are safest? Snow, blighted snow will have blocked many of the paths. So much to do. Don't let her see, Maker, don't let her come now. Vision blurry, temples pounding, not now, please not now. So much to do…"

Cole looked up at Maeven. "He needs you."

Maeven took Cole's hands and gave them a squeeze. She shot her friends an apologetic and sad smile before she hurried out.

Cole watched her go, "Maker, why does he do this to himself. He'll tear himself apart. Steps are icy. The wind had picked up, poor watchmen. Remember to send them hot cocoa. Is he in his tower? Let him be here. Stupid, stubborn man. No, no, no, she's here. Don't let her see. Please… so soft, her hands are so soft. Cold, is it her magic or just the cold? Where did she come from? Want to hold her, crush her to me. Never let go. Don't leave. Don't leave. Won't leave, don't lock me out. Let me in. Tell me. Hold me, I'll never let you go. _I love you_."

Cole smiled. "I helped."


	8. Bog Unicorn (Crack Fic)

Warning: Crack Fic

"Andraste preserve us." Josephine choked disgustedly at the creature in front of her. "What is it?"

"The report says it was a charger." Leliana replied, her nose wrinkling delicately.

"It is obviously possessed. Why was it not destroyed?" Cassandra demanded.

"Perhaps the discoverers were too terrified." Cullen suggested dryly.

"Maker," Cassandra groaned. "the Herald cannot see this. It would probably frighten her to death."

"I agree." Cullen said firmly.

"And just how do you intend to explain its disappearance? She has been waiting most anxiously to see this 'bog unicorn'." Leliana asked with raised brow.

There was a silence as they each pondered that question. Leliana's sharp ears picked up the sound of hurried footsteps, but it was too late.

"Is it here? Oh Maker!" Maeven Trevelyan came to a horrified stop. Eyes wide, and face rapidly changing color.

The advisors exchanged looks and Josephine stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder, only to jerk back as the Herald stepped up to the creature.

"You poor thing." She whispered to the animal. "You poor, poor thing. Who would do this to such a magnificent creature?"

"Not how I would have described it." Cullen muttered.

Maeven didn't even hear him. "Are you in pain? We can take the blade out." She reached for the blade handle, only for the horse to gently pull away. "Are you certain?" She asked. The horse gave a soft snort. Maeven gently ran her hands down its neck.

"Maeven! Get away from that thing!" Roared Trig Trevelyan from behind them, hurrying towards his sister.

"Trig! Look at this poor thing!" Maeven complained to her brother, arms still around the horse's neck.

"I'm looking! Get away from it. It's possessed. An abomination!" He grabbed one of her arms, and attempted to pull her away.

"Don't say that! Look at it, it's perfectly tame." Maeven yanked her arm back to wind around the creature again.

"There is no such thing as a perfectly tame corpse! Let go of it and let someone who knows what they're doing get rid of it." Trig attempted to grab his sister again only to have the animal come between them. "You! Foul creature, release my sister at once!" He snarled.

"What should we do?" Josephine asked anxiously watching the unfolding scene.

"It's not a thing, or a foul creature, it's a poor horse that some horrid person or…thing, has run through with sword." Maeven hotly defended the horse.

"Listen to yourself! You don't go hugging walking corpses! Now let it go!" Trig shouted at her.

"No!" She screeched back.

"I… words fail me." Cassandra said rubbing her face tiredly.

"Maeven Delania Trevelyan! You will release that thing immediately." Trig's voice had dropped to a dangerous growl, his hand now resting on his sword.

"No!" Maeven's eyes went wide. "No! Thing about it strategically!" She yelped, pulling the horse back.

"Strategically?" Trig exclaimed in disbelief, slowly advancing on them.

"Yes, for instance as you keep saying, it's dead. So it can't be killed again. Secondly, its a charger with a sword sticking out of its head. Think of all the enemies it can kill!"

Judging by the rapidly unsheathing blade, Trig was unimpressed. Maeven looked desperately around, seeing no possible way of escape she did the only thing possible.

"If you so much as touch this horse, I will tell mother about Tani!"

Trig froze, "How do you know about Tani!"

"I know a great many things." She quipped. "I will tell them all to mother if anything happens to…" she looked at the horse "this horse."

Trig growled but stopped didn't move. He looked hatefully at the creature. "Fine, but if it hurts anyone but the enemy, I will put it down." He warned.

"Swear it!" Maeven demanded.

Trig gave a snort, "I swear I will not touch that damned creature unless it hurts an ally, then all bets are off."

"You heard him, he sweared." Maeven called cheerily to her advisors before turning back to the hellish creature.

"Maker preserve me." Trig muttered. "Mother will kill me when she finds out." He walked away muttering under his breath, shooting looks at the creature.

"What should we call him?" Maeven asked, leading the undead animal back to her advisors.

"What did its discoverers call it?" Cassandra asked, eyeing the creature warily.

"Bog Unicorn." Leliana said absently, wondering about Maeven's hold over her brother.

"We're not calling him that!" Maeven said flatly. "He needs something that will strike fear into the hearts of men."

"I think he rather does that already." Cullen told her.

"Well, something stately then." Maeven chirped thoughtfully. She turned to the horse and crooned, "Come now, we'll walk around and think of something nice for you."

* * *

><p>I'll be honest, this is pretty much how my Inquisitor behaved when she first saw the Bog Unicorn.<p>

Its her brother Trig that I'm not too happy about.

But I'm too tired to care, and I needed to get it out of my head so I can sleep.

Good Night!


	9. Family Reunion

The sun shone into her room and onto the face of her sleeping lover. Maeven smiled at the sight, he slept much better here. Although she suspected it had more to do with the warmth rather than the location. She carefully extracted herself from him, and slipped into a robe. Breakfast had been left outside the door, and she carefully brought it up to her desk. She sighed, eyeing the mountain of correspondence that had piled up in her absence. She sorted them into rough piles; one for her family, one for her advisors, and one for everything else. Satisfied, she hunted around the bed for her boots, the floor was cold despite the warmth of the fire. She then settled down in her favorite chair and stuck a piece of toast in her mouth, while she further sorted through the letters from her family in order of date. They always dated the outside, a wonderful practice from when she received letters back at the circle. Now chronologically sorted, she opened the oldest and began to read as she slowly laced up a boot.

Cullen woke to her muffled laughter, he stretched out, but didn't find her on the bed. He opened his eyes in the direction of her voice and saw the most wondrous thing he'd ever seen. Maeven Trevelyan, framed by the sun, hair tumbling out of a messy bun to spill over her shoulders, half-in and out of a robe, lacing up a boot that rested on the seat of the chair. Giving him a very good look at certain places. A piece of toast hung clenched between her teeth as she laughed through it at a piece of paper. He stared enraptured; she was beautiful. She hadn't seemed to realize he was awake, and he watched as she pulled another parchment from the table. She carefully extracated the seal and placed it neatly with the others she'd accumulated. She bit off several large pieces of toast and placed the rest back onto the plate. Unfolding the parchment, her face lit up again with delight, but it was replaced with a small frown as she began counting on her fingers. Her eyes widened and she blinked rapidly, suddenly she shot from her seat.

"That's today!" She said breathlessly. She ran to her wardrobe and yanked something out, hastily pulling it on.

"Maeve, what's-" He began to ask when she interrupted him.

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to get up. Get dressed. Downstairs now!" She said flusteredly, doing up the buttons, and somehow doing them all up correctly. With that, she raced out of the room.  
>Cullen dressed hurriedly and rushed downstairs. He moved quickly towards the doors of the great hall and looked out. Maeven was there watching the gates like a hawk. A large party was approaching on horseback, carrying a banner that looked familiar. As the party approached he realized that all were armored and helmeted. A knot of worry grew in his chest. But Leliana gently touched his shoulder and nodded reassuringly.<p>

As the party gathered in the courtyard, Josephine began to speak. "Announcing Bann-"

"Daddy!" Maeven shrieked racing from the doorway of the grand hall, down the stairs and into the arms of a large warrior, who had just dismounted and removed his helmet. The big man laughed and gave her a tight squeeze before guiding her to a female warrior who dismounted her horse with ease.

Josephine sighed, "Yes, Bann Daddy." She muttered with a smile.

"Mother." Maeven practically sang as the two embraced tightly.

Cullen spun round to Leliana and Josephine. "Why wasn't I told her family was coming?"

Leliana and Josephine blinked in surprise. "We thought she would tell you. The letter arrived weeks ago. We assumed you knew."

"She only opened her letters today, not ten minutes ago." He hissed.

"Perhaps if you didn't take up her time yesterday…" Leliana hinted with a knowing smirk.

He flushed a dull red, he'd been so happy to see her in one piece yesterday that he'd whisked her off to her room and kept her in bed. He turned back to the scene in the courtyard. The Trevelyans were now watching their daughter as she greeted some of the soldiers they had brought, evidently her childhood friends. A templar walked up behind her, took off his helmet and handed if off to someone before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, and let out a sob. Her hands flew to her face as she stared at the templar. She suddenly lunged and flung her arms around him. The templar stumbled back before returning the embrace. The two stood for a while like that. Meanwhile, Trig was greeting his parents, who greeted their son with reserved joy. After a while Maeven pulled back as her mother suggested that they be introduced to everyone. Maeven flushed, slightly embarrassed by her behavior, but still grinning wildly she turned to where her three advisors stood, as well as most of her companions, and introduced her parents.

"Everyone, these are my parents." She beamed with pride. "My father, Bann Dunstan Trevelyan, my mother, Lady Lorelei Trevelyan, and my big brother, Knight-Lieutenant Lucan Trevelyan."

With the family standing together, it was easy to see the resemblance between everyone. Bann Trevelyan was a large man, clearly a warrior. He had dark hair, darker than Maeven's, streaked with silver, predominantly by his temples, and piercing blue eyes. Lorelai Trevelyan was a petite woman, although, still taller than her daughter. Her hair was a rich golden, though like her husband, streaked with silver. Her eyes too, were rich golden, paler than Maeven's with hints of green. Lucan Trevelyan was built like his father, a warrior with dark hair but with his mothers golden eyes, just like his sister. Trig Trevelyan was slimmer, a rogue, with his father's blue eyes, but his mother's golden hair. Maeven was dwarfed by them all, particularly when she stood by her father and Lucan.

"She is a midget." Trig grinned at everyone.

"Trig!" She squeaked, and poked her brother in the ribs.

He laughed and moved out of her way. "It's true, and they were all thinking it. You can see it in their faces!"

Maeven refused to let go of Lucan's arm so sent out a small spark from her fingertips, which was promptly neutralized by a silence from Trig.

"I will get you Trig." Maeven warned with a giggle.

"I look forward to it." He laughed back.

"Children." Their mother said somewhat reproachfully.

"Well, its not fair mother. Lucan and Maevi have each other as backup, I don't have Juno." Trig pouted.

"That is true." She said in amusement. "Don't gang up on your brother too much." She told the other two who grinned evilly at their brother.

It was strange for everyone to see the Inquisitor like this. Relaxed, smiling, and generally youthful. More often than not she was grave and stately, with only hints of her bubbly personality showing through small random acts.

"So." Maeven said suddenly, looking at all her companions with an incredibly smug smile on her face. "I believe you all owe me something." She grinned, wiggling her fingers.

"You want us to pay up now?" Varric asked incredulously.

"Oh very well, tonight then. After dinner." Maeven said with a magnanimous wave.

"What was the bet?" Lucan asked

"Oh, I told them you all loved me, but they didn't believe me. So I told them you would all come visit, and they wouldn't believe me either. But here you are, and I'm right." She laughed. "I like being right."

"Makes you damned insufferable." Trig muttered with a grin.

"Aww, is baby Trig feeling insecure?" Lucan teased back.

"Shut up." Trig rolled his eyes.

"Forgive my children. They were raised better, and they will come to their senses soon." Their mother sighed.

"Yes mother." Chirped the bickering trio.

By now the party had moved into the great hall, Josephine instructed several soldiers to see to the Trevelyan's belongings. Maeven was busy introducing her companions to her parents, and the three advisors stood to the side listening.

"Mother, Father. I'd like to introduce my fighting companions and dear friends. Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Ser Varric Tethras of Kirkwall, Skyhold's resident healer and fade expert Solas, my good friend Dorian of Tevinter, Cole of the Fade, Iron Bull of the Chargers, Lady Vivienne First-Enchanter of Montsimmard, Warden-Constable Blackwall, and my friend of Red Jenny, Sera."

Her parents nodded at each companion as they were introduced. When Maeven finished, her mother spoke. "It's good to finally meet you all. Maeven has told us so much about each of you."

"We thank you for keeping her safe." Her father added solemnly.

Maeven smiled happily and turned to her advisors, her parents following suit.

"And finally, my advisors. Sister Leliana, Skyhold's resident spymaster, Lady Josephine Montilyet, Skyhold's diplomat, and Commander Cullen Sta…" Maeven paused, a flush crept up her face. She coughed awkwardly before continuing. "Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, leader of the Inquisitions forces."

Her family stood there blinking, "Stanton… Really?" Asked her mother incredulously.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Cullen asked carefully.

"Oh no, forgive us Commander, it's merely…" Lady Trevelyan paused, uncertain as how to continue.

"She's got a horse called Stanton." Trig said with barely contained laughter.

"You've what?" Cullen said, turning to a bright red Maeve who was staring at the ground.

"It never really… I didn't notice until I said it just now!" Maeven said in embarrassment.

Lucan cleared his throat. "Speaking of which. I think he's rather upset you didn't greet him just now."

Maeven immediately looked at her brother with wide eyes. "He's here? You brought my baby, he's really here?" She cried excitedly before rushing out.

Dorian declared he needed to see this horse immediately and followed after Maeven. Cole, Blackwall, Bull, and Sera followed after him. Solas excused himself and returned to the atrium, while Vivienne merely bowed and left. Only Varric and Cassandra remained with the three advisors.

Lady Trevelyan turned to Cullen, fixing him with a look. "I understand you and my daughter are in some form of relationship. Maeven says you are a former Templar. Do you still consume lyrium?"

"No, I…do not." He said shortly.

She nodded, a strange understanding in her eyes. "Then you have the nightmares?" She asked.  
>Cullen wondered how she knew about those, but nodded.<p>

"My daughter is a mage. Are you not fearful you might harm her? Perhaps during one of those nightmares, where you cannot discern friend from foe."

She really was cutting to the center of his fears, and he could feel the eyes of her father and brothers on him. For all their bickering and sibling rivalry, Cullen had no doubt Trig would come to his sisters defense if ever she needed it. He thought of his answer, and spoke truthfully looking into eyes so much like Maeven's.

"It is my deepest fear."

"And would you send her away?"

Cullen felt his heart squeeze painfully. "Only if I truly could not contain myself. I would beg her to leave. But I would never force her."

Her mother nodded, but hid her smile. "We'd best get Maeven, she'll be taking a nap with the horses if we leave them together for too long."

"That is something she does often?" Josephine inquired lightly.

"Maker, she's still doing it?." Her mother sighed. "I had hoped she would outgrow such proclivities. Does she still climb?"

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Don't worry mother, I'm sure someone will marry her." Lucan squeezed his mother's shoulders. Lady Trevelyan just gave a despondent sigh.


	10. We Got Smalled!

"We'll be fine!" Maeven had laughed when Cullen had expressed his doubts about the safety of performing magic with Dorian without anyone else present.

"We're going into the mountains to try out some new techniques, it'll probably be best if we didn't have a Templar to worry about our every move, and Dorian knows what he's doing."

She had cupped his face as she reassured him before releasing him and presenting her cheek. He had huffed a sigh but leaned forward to kiss her, at the last moment she turned her head and his kiss wound up on her lips. It was a chaste kiss, but still had drawn eye-rolls and snorts from their companions.

"We promise not to set the mountain down on you." She teasingly told him as she and Dorian settled on their mounts and headed out of Skyhold. "We'll be back in a few hours."

A few hours passed, and the morning progressed into afternoon. Cullen's mental state had gone from worry to distressed. Two hours before sunset he gathered thirty of his men and prepared to march out. Leliana quickly sent Cassandra to dissuade him from personally going. Varric's interest had been piqued by the Seeker's hasty exit from Josephine's office, and followed after. The Seeker and Commander exchanged heated words before Varric had stepped in and soothed tempers. He convinced Cullen to stay while he and Cassandra would take the men and search the Mountains. At least Maeven had had the foresight to mark the spot where she and Dorian were going to practice. Armed with that knowledge the two set out with Cullen's troops.

OooO

"Maker's breath! What happened?" Cullen exclaimed. Before him stood pair of grinning, gleeful children, namely their resident Tevinter Mage Dorian, and the Inquisitor.

"Dorian and me were trying out his ideas of Lexisuses magic!" Maeven exclaimed delightedly. "And then the green thing went 'boom!' and then we got turned small!" She finished bouncing up and down excitedly.

"That was more or less what we got from them when we found them." Cassandra rubbed her temples tiredly.

"We need to change them back." Cullen said shaking his head in denial. "We cannot have the Inquisition led by a…child."

"We do not even know what they did to produce such results." Cassandra shot back. "How can we possibly change them back."

"Peace, Cassandra." Leliana crooned to the agitated Seeker. She turned to the children, crouching to their height. "Do you remember what you did? Or perhaps have any thoughts on how to reverse it?"

Dorian sighed, "I'm afraid I don't have answers for you. Even if I did, Maevy doesn't have her magic, and the mark doesn't appear to be on her hand anymore. Without those, we cannot even begin to replicate what we did."

Cullen groaned again, running his hands through his hair. At least Dorian was capable of stringing together a coherent sentence. Maeven had gone off and was now poking about his shelves, picking things up and rearranging them. The severity of the situation completely lost on her.

The door crashed open startling everyone. Lucan Trevelyan stormed in looking equal parts furious and anxious. His eyes flew from person to person, lingering on young Dorian, before flicking to Cullen's, then dropping to the child peeking out from behind.

Maeven blinked at him for a moment before her face split into a huge grin. "Lukey!" She exclaimed and flung herself at him.

Lucan swallowed heavily. "Maevy?" He asked softly, crouching to her height. He framed her small face with both hands. He gave a breathless laugh and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" He asked after a while.

"Dorian and me got smalled." She told him.

"I see." He said seriously. "What did you do?"

"Dorian and me did magic!" She whispered excitedly. "Then the green thing exploded. Its not on my hand anymore." She thrust her small hand at his face, a small frown on hers. "I'm hungry."

Lucan huffed a laugh. "Alright let's see what Cook has made for dinner."

"You're going to bring her out? Where everyone can see?" Cassandra asked sharply.

"Has the fact that the Inquisitor has been made younger been told to anyone?" Lucan asked as he picked up his sister, who squealed happily at the sensation.

"No, but…"

"No one, save my family, knows what she looks like, and my parents aren't here to make a fuss. If no one knows she's a child again, then no one will know there is a problem." Lucan said brightly before leaving.

"I dunno," Varric piped up from where he'd sitting on the sofa. "but Broadsword doesn't seem too unhappy about his sister being, ah, smalled." He chuckled.

"Indeed, that is very strange." Leliana said softly.

"This is a nightmare." Cassandra groaned as Cullen turned to Dorian.

"What exactly, and when exactly, did things go wrong?" Cullen asked.

"I'm actually sort of hungry myself." Dorian said looking after the retreating figure of Lucan.

"Fine, after dinner…" Cullen began.

"I would also like a bath and a change of clothes. I feel terribly common in these rags."

Cullen had never wanted to strangle the mage more.

"I wouldn't advise letting Dorian be seen Curly."

"Why is that Dwarf?" Cassandra barked.

"Because how many Tevinter children did we have yesterday? People might not notice the presences of another little girl from the Marches, but people will notice if a smaller Tevinter suddenly shows up."

"Of course they will!" Dorian exclaimed. "They can't possibly miss the best looking young man they'll ever see."

Leliana sighed "Varric is right, Dorian must stay out of sight while we find a way to reverse whatever it is they did."

Dorian huffed but said nothing.

"Just how will we explain the disappearance of both the Inquisitor and Dorian the day after they left for a day trip?" Cassandra shot back.

"It is something we must think about. For now, Josephine and the other companions must know. And we must somehow conceal Dorian." Leliana looked thoughtfully at Dorian.

Cullen settled in his chair, rubbing his pounding temples.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked him.

"Maeven didn't mention anything about attempting Alexius' magic." He said tiredly. Had she willfully hidden such a thing? His heart twisted at the thought.

"Ah. About that. It was actually I, who suggested we try. You see I'd been thinking and theorizing in my spare time, I believe I'd thought of a way to safely perform some kind of spell." Dorian admitted, staring at the floor.

"You don't know?" Leliana prompted.

"No, I confess, parts of my memory are slipping away. It's getting harder and harder to remember exactly what happened."

"Why did you not speak of this sooner?" Cassandra thundered.

"Because I'd written everything down in my notebook as soon as we realized what happened. Maeven started showing signs of forgetting much earlier than I, presumably due to the age she has been returned to. Now if you don't mind, I would like something to eat before I faint from hunger." Dorian turned to leave before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You cannot leave until we have solved the problem." Cassandra said firmly.

"Well, I'd like to see you try after you've starved me to death." Dorian snapped.

"Maker's breath, get him some food!" Cullen all but shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him, Cullen didn't care. His head pounded, his chest felt weighted with lead. The only person capable of taking those things away was currently six years old and oblivious to everything. Someone out there had a sick sense of humor.

Yes I do! XD

Will be followed by other short stories that feature a "smalled" Maeven, while I figure out how to grow them again.


End file.
